The Element Of Three
by CodeLyoko
Summary: The Toa Nuva think that the three girls are holding a deadly secret when they suddently appear on Mata Nui one day. The Toa Nuva soon find out that the three girls are very hard to handle. And why is Makuta after them? Only time will tell.
1. Heading Into Trouble

-1**DISCLAMER: I don't own anything that has to do with Bionicle, but I DO own everything else.**

**Jackie: This is another Bionicle fan fiction that I made up a few days ago… or more…**

**Jessie: Yeah. This is close to the one of Twisted Fate…**

**Lindsay: Because we might take some ideas from there and put it in this one. And the reason why we can't update TF is because we lost the chapters that we were typing up. So you will have to wait until we find them.**

A strawberry blonde haired, 15 year old, blue eyed girl struck a match and lit a jasmine scented incense that was on her counter in her room, next to three bowls of oriental flavored ramen, which were still steaming hot, as she had just cooked it a few minutes ago. She turned around, smiling softly.

"Lindsay... We told you not to do that! We're gonna get high! And I don't want that to happen!" a brown with natural blonde highlights haired, hazel eyed 16 year old girl growled from behind Lindsay's favorite stuff animal, a large stuffed tiger that she won from Busch Gardens.

"Oh Jessie be quite! The smell is quite relaxing!" Jessie's twin, Jackie said from on top of Lindsay's bed, looking up from her drawing pad. The oldest one from the group of three friends was Jackie, who was older by one minute, thought she didn't really like being the oldest that much, as Lindsay didn't like being the youngest. The scent filled the air in the younger girl's room, making the friends close their eyes, breathing in the scent.

A few seconds later the three girls felt wind whistling though their hair as the plummeted towards a weird looking island. They held onto one another, scared shitless as they continued to fall rapidly towards what they thought was an active volcano. The next thing they knew after they hit the hard, rough, rocky ground was the smell. The smell of melting rocks and lava. The friends barely were able to open their eyes, let alone move since their bodies were aching slightly. Powdery ash covered their clothes, which consisted in black tank tops, white fishnets, black steel toe boots, and black pants. But they were aware of some people talking quietly around them, which made them feel uneasy.

"Who are they?" a rough male voice demanded.

"I'm not sure Toa-brother." Another male voice replied softly. The three girls shot up suddenly, wincing slightly though, shielding their eyes from the heat and sun. They knew for a fact that they people, or so they thought were talking about them. Still shielding their eyes, the friends looked up towards the people, though they looked strange.

"OH MY GOD!" Lindsay screamed and all three of them scrambled under the strange beings, backing up towards the lip of the volcano, panicking slightly.

"Don't be scared you three. We don't want to hurt you. Tahu, stand down! You're making a bad impression for all of us." A strange blue mechanical being said, glaring at the red being for a second then turned back towards them, taking a step towards the girls. Without warning, Lindsay grabbed onto both of the twins arms, yanking them behind her, making them yelp slightly, but by doing so made the earth that they were standing on crack. Screams echoed out of the lip of the volcano as well as down towards the village, as they tumbled backwards off the lip of the volcano, plunging towards a village down below. The girls blacked out just after someone or something grabbed them. When they woke up once again, they were lying on cold hard packed snow and ice.

"Where are we?" Lindsay as she sat up, holding her pounding head with one head and brushing the snow and ash off of her with the other.

"I have no damn idea….." Jessie stated as she sat up in a crouch. Jackie was already standing up, staring at something or someone coming towards them at a fast pace.

"Guys! RUN!" the older twin yelled as a strange saber tooth tiger being came rushing into view from between several large snow covered boulders. The girls freaked out once again and screamed like hell as they ran for their dear life, the tiger catching up to them with every leap and bound it made.

"It's gaining on us! Its flippin' gaining on us!" Jackie yelled, glancing over her shoulder

"No shit Sherlock!" Lindsay hollered back at her as they skidded to a stop as they reached a cliff that overlooked a small village.

"If we die somehow here, which I don't think that's possible… I want you both to know that I love you two as friends." Lindsay muttered softly. The twins nodded as they faced the oncoming threat.

"We both love you to as a friend too, Lindz. Anyways… you said that a million times before." The twins said in union. As the tiger like being was about to leap onto the threesome, who was hugging each other tightly, when it was blasted back with an ice spear. The tiger growled angrily and disappeared from view behind jagged looking snow covered rocks. Snow and ice pelted their faces, making them shiver slightly as they waited to see who saved them. A tall white being made its way towards them, holding two strange but wicked looking blades. The being seemed to be glaring down at the teenage girls, but they couldn't really see because of the blizzard.

"Why are we always heading into trouble?" Jackie muttered softly, staring up at the being.

"Could this day get any worse?" Lindsay asked softly.

"I think it already has!" Jessie whispered is fear, pointing to six other beings that appeared in back of the white being. Golden yellow, red, green, blue, black and brown, all who has different styles of swords or staffs.

"This is getting to be a really bad nightmare… When are we going to wake up?" Jackie muttered softly. The red being took a step forward, not lowering his swords as he glared down at the teenagers in front of him.

"Who are you three?" he growled angrily. The way he said it, made Lindsay snap. She took a few steps towards the beings, anger and hatred shone in her blue eyes.

"Rude much!" Lindsay snapped, blue eyes flashing dangerously. The red being growled and the ends of his swords started to glow with a red color. Fear and panic flashed in the eyes of the teenagers as they stared in shock at the glowing swords.

"Oh my God….." Jackie said, panicking slightly, as both her sister and herself pulled Lindsay back towards them. The other two were getting really nervous. The twins didn't want their friend to go into a panic attack at that time.

**Jackie: Well… That's the end of the first chapter.**

**Jessie: Lindsay… You should have lit the African violet and not the Egyptian Jasmine…**

**Lindsay: Well it was my house and I wanted to see how it smelled when you lit it…. Anyways the next chapter will come soon. And hopefully we don't loose them like the other story**

**Spoiler: "OH MY GOD! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Lindsay screamed as they took off down the tunnel like they were being chased down by bloodthirsty demons. A few minutes later they found themselves at a dead end, scared shitless once again, and turned around with their backs to the hard rough wall, adrenaline rushing through their veins.**


	2. A Suprise In The Dark

-1**DISCLAIMER: Once again I don't own Bionicle….. Heh I own everything else, as does Lindsay and Jessie, like the story and its ideas.**

**Jackie: Sorry if the first chapter was a bit too rushed in parts of it. I really think it was.**

**Jessie: Hopefully this chapter is worth it. And I proof read everything that Jackie types up. Yes… I'm the spell check freak. But I can't help it!**

**Lindsay: Being scared shitless does have advantages if you all didn't notice… You have adrenaline rushing through you're body, so you can run faster.**

"Tahu, no!" the blue being said, placing a gentle hand on the red being's shoulder. The three girls looked at each other, muttering something to one another, and then looked back at them. Lindsay cleared her throat, taking a few steps forward, indicating that she was the leader of the small group, narrowing her eyes slightly at the beings that were in front of her. The twins flanked her sides, and then looked up at their friend, both having a worried look on their face. They didn't want anyone to get Lindsay in a bad mood.

"Ok... first, who are all of you, second, what are you and third, where are we?" Lindsay asked softly. A sudden shiver shot down Jessie's spine, making her shiver slightly.

A few hours later, they were at a place called Kini Nui. The seven beings were standing in front of them.

"Alrighty... So let us get this straight... You are all called Toa; you protect the Matoran from evil... And we're on a place called Mata Nui. And your names are Tahu Nuva - Toa of Fire, Lewa Nuva - Toa of Air, Pohatu Nuva - Toa of Stone, Gali Nuva - Toa of Water, Ummm... Takanuva - Toa of Light, Kopaka Nuva - Toa of Ice, and Onua Nuva - Toa of Earth. Are we all correct?" The girls asked in union. The seven Toa nodded, still looking at them, though Tahu and Kopaka were glaring daggers at them. The twins shot back death glares of their own, hazel eyes flashing.

"What are your names little ones?" Lewa asked gently. The girls smirked slightly and looked at each other.

"First of all… weren't little! And the names Lindsay." Jackie said, still smirking.

"Jackie." Jessie growled softly.

"Jessie." Lindsay snarled, narrowing her eyes. An icy glare from Kopaka made them change their minds.

"Fine damnit! I'm Jessie, she's Jackie and the tall one is Lindsay. Happy now?" Jessie snapped, pointing to each person in the little group. Lindsay hissed something under her breath and nudged Jackie, who glanced over at Lindsay.

"Huh? Oh… right…" Jackie muttered, growling a little. Jessie rolled her eyes.

Later on that day, the girls found themselves in an underground with Onua, who was leading then down a tunnel in Onu-Koro, telling them all sort of things that they would find down in the tunnels. Suddenly everything went dark in front of them, blocking their view of Onua. Trying not to freak out, the girls grabbed each others shoulders, staying together.

"I suggest that we keep moving forward. Try calling Toa Onua Jackie." Jessie whispered and they moved forwards, trying to be very quite as they did so.

"Toa Onua!" Jackie called out softly. Jessie ran into a wall, making her yelp, then continued to follow it, having one hand on it at all times. A second after she called Onua's name a third time, a pair of demonic red eyes appeared in front of them, narrowing slightly.

"OH MY GOD! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Lindsay screamed as they took off down the tunnel like they were being chased down by bloodthirsty demons. A few minutes later they found themselves at a dead end, scared shitless once again, and turned around with their backs to the hard rough wall, adrenaline rushing through their veins.

"Who in the fuckin' hell are you!" Jackie growled dangerously. The eyes narrowed slightly as a sinister laugh echoed around them.

"You will soon find out... Soon enough you little brats…" a cold voice hissed. A second later the shadows around them lifted.

"Ok... That's something I NEVER want to see again..." Lindsay pointed out softly. The other two nodded slightly. It was at that time that they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them.

"Toa Onua!" the girls yelled and headed towards the sound at a fast pace. A few seconds later they skidded to a stop in front of the black Toa, breathing hard, though Lindsay almost skidded right into him.

"Where have you three been? It's easy to get lost in these tunnels, so don't go wandering off again." Onua said gently, heading back the way he came.

"But we... Toa Onua… Oh never mind..." Lindsay muttered, trying to catch her breath, as they followed him to his village. As soon as they got there, they were greeted by the villages, who were in awe. Soft smiles formed on the girls' faces for the first time since they entered this world.

"Welcome to Onu-Koro," Onua said, looking down at them, "This way." The girls looked up at him, still smiling and nodded. The Toa lead the girls out of the crowd of Onu-Matoran and into another tunnel on the other side of the village.

"Toa Onua? Do you know why we are on this island anyway?" Lindsay asked.

"Unity, Duty, and Destiny." he explained, turning around to face them as they got into the tunnel. The girls looked at each other, wondering what the heck he meant. Jackie was the one who spoke up.

"Ummm... I don't wish to be rude... but what the fuck are you talking about?" Jackie asked.

"Each one of you fits one of the three values that we go by perfectly, Unity, Duty and Destiny." Onua said, smiling softly.

"Jackie, you are unity, using your skills as a peacemaker to unify your friends and help them work together." he said, looking at the oldest twin, who was slightly shorter out of the group, but just by a bit.

"And just for your information... I HATE BEING THE PEACEMAKER!" Jackie growled under her breath.

"Lindsay, you are Duty, using your leadership skills and wisdom to keep your friends from harm, most of the time." Onua looked at the tallest girl and also the youngest of the group. Lindsay raised an eyebrow. 'What does me mean "most of the time?" God I wish he can explain it more clearer!'

"And you Jessie are Destiny, as you are willing to do anything to push yourself and your friends over their limits in times of need." Onua grinned slightly as he looked at the second tallest girl. Jessie just cocked her head slightly. Lindsay just blinked and Jackie had an confused look on her face. The black Toa chucked softly.

"You will know in time for what I mean." he said and continued to walk down the tunnel once again, which was slowly rising upwards. In a few minutes they found themselves looking out of the opening to the tunnel they were in.

"I trust you can find your way to Le-Koro from here." The black male Toa said before disappearing back into the tunnel once again. The girls sweat dropped slightly, looking at each other.

"Lindz... I think we should have told Toa Onua about the red eyes down in the tunnel." Jessie said. Lindsay just shrugged.

"Oh well... Who cares anyways? I bet they see those… whatever they are all the time down there." Lindsay said softly. They then stepped out of the tunnel entrance and looked out at the setting sun as it disappeared beneath the horizon.

"Does anyone know how we are going to get from here to Le-Koro in the shortest amount of time, without getting ourselves killed in the process?" Jackie asked.

"No!" Jessie and Lindsay snapped at the usual peacemaker of the group. Jackie just rolled her eyes and walked away, with the other two right behind her.

"This is going to be one interesting night..." Lindsay muttered. It was going to be a matter of time before the reached Le-Koro.

**Jackie: The third chapter might be a little shorter then the rest. If it is… I'm sorry about that.**

**Jessie: So far we only have four chapters typed up at this time.**

**Lindsay: Yeah! Oh and here's a spoiler!**

**Spoiler: "Oh shut up you two! I'm getting tired of breaking up meaningless fights over the dumbest things!" Jackie yelled to both of them, who were glaring at each other. Jackie rolled her eyes and kept moving on.**


	3. First Night On Mata Nui

-1**Disclaimer: Don't own it! Never have and never will. **

**Jackie: Another chapter typed and ready to go!**

**Jessie: Yeah and I have to always proof read it and check for spelling mistakes…**

**Lindsay: Spell check freak…Even when we tell you not to, you keep doing it, since it's sometimes annoying as hell…**

At around 11 PM or so they were trudging through knee deep snow. A fierce blizzard whipped around them, making then shiver uncontrollably, also making it impossible to see about three feet in front of them.

"I'm freezing my ass off right now!" Jessie growled, shielding her eyes from the snow and ice, which lashed across her face.

"Well so are we! Stop thinking only about yourself for once!" Lindsay snapped, completely annoyed now.

"Oh shut up you two! I'm getting tired of breaking up meaningless fights over the dumbest things!" Jackie yelled to both of them, who were glaring at each other. Jackie rolled her eyes and kept moving on, but to them, it felt like they were going around in circles.

"Anyone have the feeling that we're being watched and followed?" Jessie growled, shaking her head as snow kept on flying in her face. Lindsay sneezed a few times as they continued on.

"Nope… not right now. But I did have a feeling on being watched a while ago." Jackie said, shrugging. Lindsay nodded slightly as Jessie sighed softly.

"Will this blizzard ever let up? It's annoying the living hell out of me…" Lindsay growled. They suddenly stopped, hearing something in back of them, something that sounded like a hissing. But then it seemed to go away as quickly as it came. Jackie rolled her eyes, growling softly as Lindsay and Jessie sighed.

"It must be nothing. If it was, it was probably the wind." Jessie said as they continued on the way that were heading. But over the howling wind, they heard three sets of footsteps running towards them over the hard packed snow, which were making a crunching sound, different from the one they heard a few seconds ago. The girls quickly grouped together, each facing a different way.

"Who's there?" Lindsay hissed dangerously. Three figures, one tall and the other two short appeared in back of them.

"What are you three doing out here in Ko-Koro?" the taller figure asked. The girls turned around, facing towards the figures. It turned out to be a Ga-Matoran, a Ta-Matoran and Takanuva, Toa of Light.

"As orders from Toa Onua we are to head to Le-Koro. And if you don't notice we're freezing our asses off at this time." Jessie said in a sour voice as the three girls huddled together to share body heat. The two matoran looked up at Takanuva, who nodded slightly.

"Follow us!" the red matoran said and scampered off, followed by the blue matoran, the teenagers and the Toa. They found the matoran pointing to an abandoned cave nearby, and the girls smiled warmly.

A few minutes later the girls, the two matoran and the Toa were safely inside the cave, which was lit up by light stones, for that was what Onu-Matoran mine for, as told from Onua.

"Who are you three?" the Ga-Matoran asked calmly, looking across the cave at the girls.

"I'm Lindsay, the one who is sitting on the left is Jackie and the one on the right is Jessie. They're twins if you didn't notice already." Lindsay said.

"Ummm... One question... Do any one you have a clue as to who has a sinister voice and has red demonic looking eyes, because we had a run in with that down in one of the tunnels in Onu-Koro." Jackie said slowly. The matoran looked shocked, but Takanuva narrowed his eyes.

"Makuta's back, though I don't know how." he growled. The girls looked slightly confused, looking from the matoran to the Toa.

"And we also heard a strange hissing sound before you all found us…." Jessie said softly

"Rahkshi, sons of Makuta. Before I was a Toa and was just Takua, Jaller and I…" Takanuva just trailed off.

"You guys met them? Fought them? There is something you're not telling us… and we really need to know." Lindsay said in an irritated voice, eye flashing slightly. Takanuva looked down at the two matoran and sighed.

"Just to make the story short, before I was a Toa, and was just Takua, Jaller and I found this Mask of Light in the lava break area of the Volcano. We were sent on a quest to find the Toa of Light. It turns out that Rahkshi were after us, and destroyed Ta-Koro, though it was recently rebuilt, and parts of Onu-Koro. After Jaller sacrificed himself to save me at Kini-Nui, I realized that I was the seventh Toa. I also defeated Makuta, but if you say you saw his eyes, then he is still alive. And let me tell you this, there are six Rahkshi you need to worry about. Panrahk, the brown fragmenter Rahkshi, Guurahk the blue disinagrator Rahkshi, Lerahk the green poison Rahkshi, Kurahk the white anger Rahkshi, Turahk the red fear Rahkshi and Vorahk the black weakener Rahkshi." Takanuva said, looking down at the girls. To break the uneasy silence that followed, the red matoran cleared his throat.

"I don't think we introduced ourselves yet. I'm Jaller, Captain of the Guard from Ta-Koro. This is Hahli, the Ga-Matoran Chronicler." The Ta-Matoran said. The girls nodded a small greeting before nodding off to sleep. About five hours later the girls woke up and looked up at the matoran and Toa.

"Would you like us to see you to Le-Koro?" Takanuva asked. The girls shook their heads slowly.

"We'll be alright. How hard can getting to Le-Koro be?" They muttered and walked out of the cave with the two matoran and Takanuva looking after them. A few hours later they came to a sheer cliff, which dropped into a dense jungle below. The three girls gulped and looked at each other, sweat dropping.

"I guess it's going to be 'that' hard then…" Jessie muttered, looking over at her sister and her friend, then back down over the cliff.

"The only way down is straight down, and that means climbing down a sheer cliff freestyle, with no ropes and rubber footholds, all the while being 2,500 feet up in the air." Jackie said, looking down the cliff wall.

"You know we all hate heights... but we can deal with roller coasters and other high things." Lindsay muttered. Jessie looked at the others and nodded slightly. The girls swung their feet over the edge and found good footholds and hand grips, which turning out to be large cracks in the wall and parts of stone that jutted out of the wall. The teenagers started their painfully slow decent down the 2,500 feet cliff down towards the dense jungle, not knowing what was waiting for them down there or what they would find.

**Jackie: Well I added a few things to this chapter. I hope you like what's coming after this chapter.**

**Jessie: Freestyle rock-climbing in the next chapter. Now that's going to be fun…… NOT! J/k**

**Lindsay: Oh and here is another spoiler so you know what's coming up. And can you all guess who is watching them from the moment they started climbing down the cliff?**

**Spoiler: "Let's go." Lindsay muttered as they found good footholds on the right side of the indent and nodded slightly. As soon as she said that, they heard a whirling sound from down below them.**


	4. Enter The Dark Hunter

-1**Disclaimer: I will never own it! I bet no one ever reads this anymore!**

**Jackie: Climbing down a cliff sounded like a very smart idea…. Though it was all my idea…**

**Jessie: I totally agree on that sis.**

**Lindsay: Even though we all share a fear of heights, we will deal with it… Possibly… Or we'll end up dying by falling off the rock wall.**

Three hours passed and the girl's didn't even make it one fourth the way down the cliff. Just as they were climbing over a large ledge, the whole cliff started to shake violently. The girl's lost their footing but manages to grab onto the ledge above them.

"Hold on!" Lindsay yelled, as they gripped the ledge above them tightly, legs scrambling to get a foot hold. The twins were on either side of Lindsay, but were a least a foot away from her at the most. Large pieces of rock rolled down the cliff on either side of them, coming a little too close to them as they swung slightly.

"I'm slipping!" Jessie screamed as one of her hands slipped off the ledge, dripping with sweat.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even do stupid things like this!" Jackie growled as the shaking stopped. Lindsay shook her head slightly as they continued down the cliff for several hours, even though their muscles were aching like hell. Jessie lost her footing when she was trying to reach one of the footholds but it shattered under her foot and she fell off the wall and down towards the dense jungle below, screaming all the way. But as soon as she disappeared into the jungle, the screaming stopped.

"JESSIE!" The two remaining girls screeched, their hearts fluttering with fear. They both looked at each other, fear and panic flashing in their eyes and nodded slightly. They both took several deep breaths to try to calm themselves down, though it wasn't working as well as they hoped.

"We have to find her!" Lindsay growled, trying to hide her panic as they finally made it half way down the cliff, five hours after they started.

"Are you willing to go on any farther Lindsay?" Jackie asked, spotting a large ledge to the right of them. Lindsay looked over at the older twin, with an annoyed and irritated look.

"Alright, we'll rest for a while Lindz. You have to stop being so moody most of the time." Jackie muttered and safely climbed up onto the ledge and looked up the cliff that they just climbed down half way. The older twin was trying not to freak out as both her and Lindsay peeked over the ledge, looking down at the jungle. They then withdrew from the ledge and hugged each other extremely tight, trying not to suffocate each other as they did so.

"We need to get moving before nightfall… or else we won't be able to see anything until morning. But first we have to rest for a while to get at least some of our strength back." Jackie said softly.

"I never want to do this ever again as long as I live. Going up freestyle is fine… but going down freestyle is off my list of things to do for fun….. And that's final!" Lindsay hissed. Jackie just nodded slightly, knowing that after all, it had been her idea. About two hours later they felt a little better, and the muscles in their arms and legs weren't killing them that much anymore. They stretches slightly, rubbing their sore arms and legs which were cramping up a bit.

"You know… I wonder what else is waiting for us down there. Rahi…. Toa…. Matoran… Who knows… We're just have to find out!" Lindsay muttered. Jackie just shrugged, rolling her eyes slightly as she did so.

"Well we'll just have to find out for ourselves. Now let's get going." Jackie said as she slowly swung herself off the ledge, still gripping the ledge and found some strong footholds below her. Lindsay was right behind her, muttering stuff under her breath. For another two hours they descended rather quickly, making it three fourths of the way down before it started to get dark. The girls settled in a large deep indent in the wall, muscles screaming in pain once again.

"By tomorrow morning we'll be at the bottom of the cliff. I'll be thankful to have my feet back of the ground again." Lindsay said. As they were resting, not one of them knew that they were being watched from beneath the jungle from the time they started to descend down the cliff till now. The sound of drums beating and pounding in the forest woke them up from their restless sleep a few hours later along with some bird-like screeches.

"What was that?" Lindsay muttered, as they peeked over the ledge that jutted out from the indent.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE DOWN THERE THAT CAN HELP US DOWN?" Jackie yelled. Only the wind whistling in their ears answered them, other then the drums that kept beating from the forest below and the bird calls. The dawn had already broken so they had enough light to continue their decent down to find Jessie and probably to find some help along the way down.

"Lets go." Lindsay muttered as they found good footholds on the right side of the indent, nodded slightly and started to climb down.. As soon as she said that, they heard a whirling sound from down below them. The two girls slowly looked over at each other then looked down to see a rather strange looking insectiod rahi was glaring up at them at the foot of the cliff. The girls freaked and instead of going down, they were scrambling to go back up, trying franticly to grab hand holds and foot holds, though they made most of them crack and fall towards the ground.

"TOA!" Lindsay screamed franticly, trying to climb back up the cliff as quickly as possible. Green energy beams were hitting the wall around them, scaring them out of their minds.

"Move it to the right! Yes, right, Jackie, not the left! Over that large ledge…. Hurry!" Lindsay ordered. The older twin nodded and pulling herself up onto the ledge as Lindsay climbed up next to her. They were hidden from sight, but the energy beams were hitting the wall above their heads, making the rock wall crumble behind them.

"TOA LEWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jackie screamed. Peeking over the edge, they found a tree branch from a tall tree about a foot away from them.

"Jump!" Lindsay yelled. The twin looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell? Are you crazy Lindsay?" Jackie hissed, fear shining in her eyes. Lindsay gave her a death glare, which made her shutter slightly.

"Just do it if you don't want to by crushed by boulders the size of me!" Lindsay growled, narrowing her blue eyes. Jackie shook her head, stood up, and jumped off the ledge. She missed grabbing the branch, but grabbed a vine instead, making it swing slightly. Lindsay also missed the branch and grabbed another vine near her. They started to swing from vine to vine, calling or literally screeching the Toa of Air's name all the while being chased by the Dark Hunter, who was still shooting green energy beams at them while following them. The rahi cursed when he kept on missing the girls because they were swing from vine to vine.

"YOU'RE FUCKIN' CRAZY LINDSAY!" Jackie screamed as she almost smashed into a tree, but managed to dodge at the last second.

"I… KNOW… THAT! BUT I'M MORE INSANE THEN CRAZY!" Lindsay screeched, passing several small green matoran on the branch below her who were mounted on strange birds-like rahi. Jackie glanced down just to see them wave to them to her. Jackie quickly looked up to grab another vine before she almost smacked right into it.

"DAMNIT LINDSAY! WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Jackie screamed as she grabbed onto another vine just as her other one that she had been swinging on was destroyed because of a green energy beam.

"I HAVE NO CLUE!" Lindsay hollered back at the oldest girl.

"OH THATS REALLY GREAT! WE'RE GONNA GET OURSELVES BOTH KILLED HERE!" Jackie hollered at her friend, who was grabbing onto another vine that was hanging down in front of her.

**Jackie: Hopefully this was long enough for you. The chapters after this will be longer probably over 1400 words from now on. Don't you guys worry about the chapters being short anymore.**

**Jessie: And hopefully you guys are happy with the cliffhangers we put at the end of the chapters.**

**Lindsay: Because that's all a part of the fun waiting for the next chapter. You guys get to guess what's going to happen to the girls.**

**Spoiler: "Yeah fire! The pyro gets to play with fire! The pyro gets to play with fire!" Hellz yeah!" Lindsay sang.**

"**Isee hot, isee cold, I see me making an ice cream cone!" Jessie chanted. Jackie blinked slowly, looking at her two friends, who were prancing around her like a bunch of morons.**

"**Why are you two so happyjoyed? I'm glad that I have the power over wind/air, but you don't see me making a fool of myself over it." Jackie muttered softly, glaring at the two. The two girls stopped in their tracks quickly and stared at the oldest twin, a shocked and confused look on their faces.**

**"What did you just say?" Lindsay asked.**


	5. Reunited

-1**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BIONICLE! No one ever reads this...**

**Jackie: Yep! Another chapter is up and running! Hope you all enjoy the yelling!**

**Jessie: Yeah what she said. Friends forever! What are friends for anyways?**

**Lindsay: Yeah. If one of us is in trouble… then we are all in trouble.**

Several minutes later of swinging and yelling their pretty little heads off, the two girls came to a village up in the trees. They were sweating like crazy; the adrenaline was still rushing through their veins.

"THERE! LAND THERE NOW!" Lindsay growled while releasing her vine, catching the attention of several green matoran on the deck near them. Jackie released hers as well, yelping slightly. They both crashed into the wooden deck, making it crack slightly. They were coughing and sneezing as the Le-Matoran surrounded them, whispering to each other.

"Remind me…. To never trust you with swinging on vines again…." Jackie said between breaths. Lindsay glared over at her friend and hissed. Jackie just bared her teeth and growled.

"Hey girls! I was worried sick about you two! Toa Lewa saved me when I almost hit the ground!" The familiar voice of Jessie said as she hugged the two girls tightly as they sat up on the deck. The girls struggled in her grip, gasping for breath.

"Watch it girl! Our muscles hurt from climbing three fourths down the cliff in two days." Lindsay growled softly as she released them from her death hug. She then gave them two Le-Koro flutes. Jackie didnt really know how to play it, since she usually played the clarinet back home on Earth, but Lindsay was more comfortable with having it.

"What? Whatever happened to the last one fourth?" Jessie asked. Jackie and Lindsay looked at each other then looked over the edge of the platform. Jessie leaned over to see what they were looking for.

"Lets just say that we got ourselves attacked by a weird insectiod-like rahi, we jumped off a ledge that was on the cliff towards a tree, missed it, but grabbed a vine, and made our way here screaming like a bunch a idiots with the rahi chasing after us… And ummm… OH SHIT!" Jackie yelped softly, the color draining from all three of their faces. The Dark Hunter that was chasing Lindsay and Jackie was hissing in disappointment when he didn't spot them. They were all pulled back by gentle hands and looked up to see Toa Lewa looking down at them, a concerned look on his mask.

"You are not good-safe here. Wind-fly to Ta-Koro ever-quickly. Tell Tahu to quick-summon the other Toa to Le-Koro." Lewa said softly as they followed him to three Gukko Birds that were perched on a branch near them. Quickly and quietly he picked all three of them up and placed them onto the backs of the rahi and frowned. A few seconds later the bird rahi shot into the air and sped over the treetops with scared teenagers gripping onto the rahi's necks.

"How long until we get there! I want to get off of this thing!" Jessie half yelled half growled not even 5 minutes into the flight.

"I'm not sure! But we'll soon find out!" Lindsay replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. Jackie was really quite at that time. In less then ten minutes the rahi flew over the Ta-Koro guard gate without the Ta-Matoran standing guard seeing them. Then in less than a minute they landed… though more like crashed into Ta-Koro. Tahu, being the hot-head that he always is, glared down at the girls as they slipped off the rahi, growling. The birds had to make a crash course somewhere in the village to get the Toas' attention.

"Toa Lewa needs you at Le-Koro immediately! He also said that you should summon the other Toa. Something about a Dark Hunter I guess….." Jackie said urgently. With a flash and a growl, he was off. The Gukko's took off once again, flying back to Le-Koro, cawing. Another tall figure appeared in back of them. The girls looked up, sweat dropping a little.

"Why aren't you going?" Jessie asked.

"If Tahu isn't here, it's my duty to protect the village." The Toa of Light said, smiling softly. Lindsay made a disgusted face and narrowed her eyes.

"I hope you're not talking about me, with this 'DUTY' shit and all." Lindsay snapped, clearly annoyed at that time. Takanuva shook his head, looking down at the girl, who really was the hot-headed leader of the group.

"So, they arrived?" a wise voice said as it approached them. The girls stiffened, glancing around. The girls and Takanuva turned around to face a wise Turaga.

"Yeah, we arrived alright, though more of crash landed… but what for?" Jessie asked, confusing as hell.

"To be safe from Nihdiki, the Dark Hunter for now. But he will come after you three again." The Turaga said, looking up at the girls.

"Turaga, why do you think that he is after these three?" Takanuva asked.

"He is after the three new living virtues we live for, and their elemental powers that reveal their personality. Unity- Wind, Duty- Fire, and Destiny- Ice." Vakama said, leaning on his staff. The girls looked down at their hands, which were glowing with a red, white, or green color. They then looked at each other, confused slightly. Their eyes were also glowing a light green, orange red, and an icy blue color instead of their original hazel and blue color.

"Ummm… why the hell is our hands and eyes glowing? We're really confused, and we don't know what's going on right now. And… do we really need to know?" Jessie growled softly.

"You are calling upon your elemental powers right now. And with the proper training, you can use them whenever you need them the most." Turaga Vakama said.

"Yeah fire! The pyro gets to play with fire! The pyro gets to play with fire! Hellz yeah!" Lindsay sang.

"Isee hot, isee cold, I see me making an ice cream cone!" Jessie chanted. Jackie blinked slowly, looking at her two friends, who were prancing and twirling around her like a bunch of stupid morons, or like they were on a sugar rush.

"Why are you two so happyjoyed? I'm glad that I have the power over wind/air, but you don't see me making a sorry-fool of myself over it. Am I the only one with the common sense here at this time?" Jackie muttered softly, glaring at the two, though she said that loud enough for everyone around her to hear it. The two girls stopped in their tracks quickly and stared at the oldest twin, a shocked and confused look on their faces.

"What... did you just say?" Lindsay asked slowly, not understanding what kind of weird words were coming from her friends mouth. Vakama and Takanuva glanced over at each other with a curious look on their masks.

"Actually… I have no idea what I just said… It just came out…" Jackie shrugged, confusion shining in her light green, which then turned into her regular hazel eyes.

"Even though you aren't a Le-Matoran, and are clearly female, you know how to Tree-Talk and as for all of you, you all may have the ability to understand Matoran language, ever though you haven't seen it before." Vakama said, smiling.

"It took you two 'THAT' long to figure out I was a female and not a male. My GOD! Are you all stupid or something? Do I even look like a male?" Jackie hissed, eyes flashing in anger.

"You mean I'm going to understand why the hot-head is a hot-head, or see why he's a jackass to us?" Lindsay muttered with an annoyed tone. Both Lindsay's and Jessie's eyes shifted back to their original color.

"You're starting to act just like him…" Jessie muttered. Lindsay aimed a death glare at her friend.

"Jessie… don't even get her started. I don't want to have to break up the fight once again. I'm sick and tired of doing that already!" Jackie warned her two friends, who gave her the evil glare. The peacemaker sighed, shaking her head.

"What do you mean smart ass!" Lindsay hissed dangerously. Jessie sweat dropped ever so slightly, and glanced over at Jackie, who rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath.

"I'm only telling you two ONE MORE TIME! STOP FIGHTING! This is getting to be most annoying!" Jackie hissed, eyes flashing in annoyance. Both girls knew that Jackie was right... fighting wasn't the answer. The girls then turned their heads towards Turaga Vakama, who was looking up at them.

"Sorry about that. The problem is now solved." Lindsay muttered. Vakama just nodded slightly.

**Jackie: Hope you all enjoyed this speedy chapter of fun and excitement! Hope you all come back for more! For the next three chapters, you will see TWO spoilers. Isn't that great? It should be!**

**Jessie: The next chapter will come up soon as we get _TWO REVIEWS_! And the next three chapters are all about us three, trying to control our elemental powers. Each chapter is about one of us, and yes, at the end we get our asses kicked in one way or the other. And with that, we fail our tests.**

**Lindsay: Or no chapter until we do. Now… on to the spoiler. Or two! We're gonna keep you guessing what's going to happen!**

**Spoiler: "You're starting to piss me off fish-face!" Lindsay hissed when the rahi didn't falter under the attacks she sent at it. The two-headed rahi reared, as two pairs of eyes glared down at her. The girl narrowed her eyes and placed one hand into the freezing cold water and released a heat wave that made the water boil.**

**Spoiler #2: Though on the outside she didn't show it, Lindsay was worried about her friends, wishing they were with her at that time. Because, for a fact, when they were together, they were strong, but when apart, they would fall, one by one, slowly destroying them.**


	6. Fire vs Water

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle in any way. But I still own the ideas, story, and anything else that's not Bionicle.**

**Jackie: Hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's going to be fun-packed chapter… I don't think that made any sense though...**

**Jessie: Yeah… There will be two other chapters like this.**

**Lindsay: Yeah! It's the leaders turn first, then the peacemaker, then the cold bitch! w00t! Even though we get out asses kicked at the end…**

The three girls stayed in Ta-Koro for several days, learning how to control their powers from Takanuva. The twin sisters hated being there, not only because they had to deal with the hot-head, but also with the damn heat. But they had to deal with it. The next day the Turaga from the other five villages were summoned to Ta-Koro for a meeting. The Turaga passed by the girls, who were fooling around with their powers. Jessie was creating an ice statue of a rearing demon horse, complete with all of the details, which Lindsay added a fiery glow around the statue, without melting it. Jackie was just creating a gust of wind that fed the fire, making it burn brightly. The Turaga gasped and whispered to each other. The three whooped loudly and high-five each other, their different colored eyes shining with joy. Takanuva just looked at the girls, speechless. Tahu, who was watching them nearby, was confused at what they made. The girls admired the statue, careful not to get burned by the fire that Lindsay made.

"Good work you two. It looks wonderful!" Lindsay said, smiling. The twins gave her a wink, grinning a bit.

"Its better then we actually expected really. Excellent piece of artwork right there!" Jackie complimented.

"Friends forever, no matter what comes between us or how much we fight." Jessie said, tilting her head slightly to look up at Lindsay. Lindsay nodded swiftly.

"Well that was random, sis. Anyways props for an excellent statue work, girls." Jackie said, still grinning as they high fived each other yet again, not knowing that they were being watched by two Toa and six Turaga. The girls stiffened slightly and glanced over their shoulders at the Toa and Turaga and the twins sweat dropped.

"What? It's not polite to stare at people that you hardly even know." Lindsay said, growling a bit. The twins nodded slightly, agreeing with that statement, knowing it was all true. The Turaga turned back to their meeting a second later. The girls shrugged and rolled their eyes. A few minutes later the girls were summoned into the meeting.

"The Turaga all agree that you are to be tested with the elements that were bestowed upon you three." Nokama, the Turaga of Water said. The twins' mouths dropped in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me! I don't do well with tests!" Jackie said dryly, looking at her sister in annoyance.

"But I hate tests as well! They're so hard and dumb!" Jessie growled. Lindsay just rolled her eyes and nudged the two in the rib cage, making them yelp slightly.

"Quite you two. This is not like the damn school tests…" Lindsay warned.

A few hours later the girls found themselves separated and alone. Lindsay was in Gali's Bay, standing on a small circle of land in the middle of it, though she was surrounded with other small islands, Jackie was in an abandoned section of tunnels in Onu-Koro, and Jessie was in a Ta-Koro lava river, standing on a tall pillar of rock though a dozen or more were shattered across the lava. The first one up was Lindsay, the leader of the group and a hothead at times. She turned around slowly, taking in her surrounding before facing the entrance of the bay, where a number of small different shaped islands were at. She jumped across several islands, as they were sandbars when she looked closely at them, kneeling on the piece of land she was on, her back facing towards the entrance of the bay. A few seconds later, she stood up and whipped around, hearing a low rumble coming towards her, growing louder as it did so.

"What--- Oh shit…." Lindsay growled as she glared at a huge tidal wave that was coming rapidly towards here. She raised her hand, which was now surrounded in flames as her eyes shifted into a red-orange color. She waited until it was a half mile away before she released a huge blast of fire at the massive wave. When the fire blast and the tidal wave collided with each other, the result was steam. Lindsay smirked slightly. Several more tidal waves came towards her, one right after the other. She released a huge wave of fire that shot through each of the waves. A smile formed on her lips, but was quickly wiped away when the water that was left over from the tidal waves came crashing down on her, knocking her off her feet. Lindsay growled, narrowing her now red-orange eyes as she stood back up, completely drenched and covered with gritty sand.

"Damn water..." Lindsay hissed, eyes flashing slightly as she looked out at the now calm waters of Gali's Bay. 'What's the deal now?' Lindsay thought, noticing a disturbance in the waters as a large dark shadow raced towards her from the entrance of the bay. 'The two-headed Tarakava! Wait... how did I know that?' Lindsay thought quickly, though she was confused on why she knew that name. A look of annoyance flashed across her face as she readied herself for an attack. The two-headed rahi rose up out of the water a few meters away from her. Lindsay looked up at it in anger, growling as she did so. She quickly released a heat wave at the rahi, which raised a long forearm and slammed it onto the sandbar, knocking Lindsay off her feet. By doing that the heat wave ended quickly. Lindsay sprang to her feet and pelted the pest with balls of fire and heat waves, making the air around her hot and sticky.

"You're starting to piss me off fish-face!" Lindsay hissed when the rahi didn't falter under the attacks she sent at it. The two-headed rahi reared, as two pairs of eyes glared down at her. The girl narrowed her red-orange eyes and placed one hand into the freezing cold water and released a heat wave that made the water boil. The last thing she saw while on that sandbar was a long forearm smashing into her right side, sending her flying backwards towards Ga-Koro. She bounced off of several lily pads, rocking them slightly, before coming to a rest at Gali Nuva's feet, who was looking down at her. Lindsay stared up at the Toa of Water with a look of annoyance in her glowing red-orange eyes faded back to her regular blue eyes.

"That was a waist of time…" The teenager hissed as Gali helped her up. Lindsay nodded slightly to Gali, and wiped her wet hair out of her face. Gali shook her head slightly and placed a hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"You need to learn how to control your power over fire. They can be… dangerous when used wrongly. Or when they fall into the hands of evil." Gali said softly. Lindsay rolled her eyes, smirking as she shrugged off the Toa's hand.

"And I know what fire can do when it's not under control... thank you very much. I'll keep that in mind… for now. I don't know what used it will be later on." Lindsay shrugged.

"In time, you will learn to control your power and wield it to your liking Now go to Kini Nui. Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu are already there. I'll meet up with you shortly." Gali said and started off, heading towards the bay. Lindsay rolled her eyes yet again and headed towards Kini Nui, even though she didn't notice she was being followed by a strange-looking rahi at first. But a feeling of being watched passed over her from time to time, making Lindsay look over her shoulder in total annoyance. About thirty minutes later she got to Kini Nui. Sighing, she looked around and spotted the Toa of Stone, Air and Ice, though they were staring at her.

"What?" Lindsay snapped, growling a bit.

"You're being followed. Get over here." Pohatu said. Lindsay quickly looked in back of her then walked calmly towards them. She ducked under Lewa's arm and muttered something under her breath. A hand was placed on her shoulder, so Lindsay, glancing up, saw it was Lewa looking down at her.

"Don't worry-fret about your friends. Our Ice brother was kind enough to quick-warn our other brothers to safe-lead them here." Lewa said, smiling. Lindsay was clueless of what he just said. 'I wish Jackie was here to understand was he just said. She can understand that weird language... I can't.' Lindsay thought. Pohatu looked over at Kopaka, who gave Lindsay a rare smile.

"You should be safe with us." Pohatu said.

"If you say so…." Lindsay muttered. A few minutes later Gali reached them and glanced around, spotting Lindsay.

"Sorry I'm late brothers. Where is Takanuva?" she asked. Kopaka turned his head up towards the stone mask of Mata-Nui, where Takanuva, standing up on the top of the mask, was keeping a watch out for anything that seemed unusual around them. Though on the outside she didn't show it, Lindsay was worried about her friends, wishing they were with her at that time. Because, for a fact, when they were together, they were strong, but when apart, they would fall, one by one, slowly destroying them. Lindsay soon found herself pacing around in a circle, which was confusing the crap out of the Toas.

**Jackie: Hope you all enjoyed Lindsay's chapter. The next one will be my chapter.**

**Jessie: Then after that one will be mine. Now Lindsay… tell them what the two spoilers are!**

**Lindsay: Here's there are!**

**Spoiler: "It-it-it's you! You're the girl who is just like the virtue Unity!" the matoran said excitedly holding out one hand.**

"**The name's Jackie if you ever wanted to know. What's yours?" Jackie asked, shaking his hand with her only free hand.**

"**I'm Onepu, Captain of the Ussalry Defense force and champion of the Great Ussal Crab Race." Onepu explained.**

**Spoiler #2: "Alright you dirty bastard! NO one is allowed to push me around anymore, except Lindsay! You're going down!" Jackie screamed. An angry roar from the Artakha Bull made her change her mind. The girl shot off down the tunnel, tightening her grip on the lightstone she had, also passing several matoran on her way down the dark tunnel. A sudden earthquake knocked her off her feet.**


	7. Wind vs Earth

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle… This is getting very old.**

**Jackie: Now here's my chapter. The next chapter is Jessies'.**

**Jessie: Yeah, so hopefully you are patient with reading this long chapter.**

**Lindsay: So let's get on----**

**Tahu: Alright… where is she?**

**Jackie: Ummm… where is who, Tahu? Please explain why you are in HERE!**

**Tahu: KRAHKA!**

**Lindsay: SHUT UP! (Pushes Tahu out of the door) She's not here!**

**J, J and L: And we still hate you!**

**Jackie and Jessie: Now on with the chapter! And no more interruptions from anyone! (Glares at the Toa Nuva)**

Jackie slowly walked through one of the interlocking tunnels, still confused on why she was down in here. She was also a bit uneasy as well, holding up a lightstone that one of the Matoran that she had passed by along the way, up to light her way. A few minutes went by and she almost ran into another matoran, though this one was muttering things under his breath, eyes moving from side to side, like he was watching or looking out for something or someone.

"Ummm… pardon me?" Jackie asked looking down at the matoran. He looked up startled.

"It-it-it's you! You're the girl who is just like the virtue Unity!" the matoran said excitedly holding out one hand, almost jumping up in down.

"The name's Jackie if you ever wanted to know. I'm also the peacemaker in my group. My sister, Jessie, is a moody person who usually pushes my friend and me over our limits sometimes. And my friend, Lindsay, is the almost fearless hotheaded leader that you don't want to get mad. What's yours?" Jackie asked, shaking his hand with her only free hand.

"I'm Onepu, Captain of the Ussalry Defense force and champion of the Great Ussal Crab Race." Onepu explained. Jackie nodded, smiling softly, even though she was confused as hell. The Onu-Matoran smiled back then bowed slightly.

"Will you visit Onu-Koro again?" He asked. Jackie smiled warmly and nodded.

"Of course I will. I might even drag Lindsay and Jessie along for the ride." Jackie said, smiling sweetly.

"That would be great! See you sometime soon!" Onepu said then scurried off. Jackie held up the lightstone once again and continues down the tunnel, which dipped slightly, almost making her trip. She had only gone a few steps when she heard something in back of her. The girl twisted around, a little nervous at that time. A rumbling from the way she was going made her made her snap her head back in that direction. A large Toa sized boulder was rolling towards her as quick as lightning. With her free hand, she shot a gust of wind that sent the boulder tumbling into a side tunnel.

"What was that all about? Is someone or something trying to kill me?" Jackie growled. Several more boulders came at her just after she said that. The older twin yelped as one of the boulders knocked her into one side of the tunnel wall, making her drop her current lightstone. Another boulder rolled over it, smashing it to pieces. She peeled herself off the wall as the last boulder rocketed past her. She growled softly, placing her hand on the wall to guide her until she tripped over something about ten minutes later. Jackie sighed with hope gleaming in her eyes as she picked up a brand new lightstone and continued on. She didn't know why, but she changed her current direction and slipped into a side tunnel that branched off from the main tunnel. But as she was walking down the quite tunnel, the silence was broken by a thumping sound coming towards her from one of the many side tunnels. Instead of trying to figure out what it was, she hightailed it out of the tunnel and back into the main one that lead towards Onu-Koro. The thumping seemed to grow louder as she sprinted down the tunnel when she spotted two yellow eyes up ahead of her. She skidded to a stop, yelping, twisted around and ran back the way she came.

"I hate this place! I hate this underground section of tunnels! I WANT ONUA RIGHT NOW! ONUA! ONUA!?!? ONUA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M SCARED SHITLESS! I DONT WANNA DO THIS TEST OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT!" Jackie yelled, using the limited light from the lightstone to scramble her way towards Onu-Koro. A thundering sound came towards her via side tunnel, cutting her off from heading towards Onu-Koro. Jackie quickly slowed down as a centaur-like rahi stood before her. 'Artakha Bull? Wait, how do I know that?' Jackie thought quickly, backing up slowly. The yellow eyes of the rahi narrowed as it charged at her. Thinking quickly, the twin flung herself onto the ground in a ball before the charging rahi passed over her, careful not to get trampled while she was at it. The rahi roared as it turned around to face her as she got up. Jackie raised her free hand and shot a huge blast of wind at it, knocking it back a few feet into a wall, her eyes shifting into a light green, almost white color. The rahi bellowed, yanked itself free out of the wall and rammed the twin into a wall, making her scream in pain. The rahi backed up, slightly startled by the girls' scream.

"Alright you dirty bastard! NO one is allowed to push be around anymore, except Lindsay! You're going down!" Jackie screamed. An angry roar from the Artakha Bull made her change her mind. The girl shot off down the tunnel, tightening her grip on the lightstone she had, also jumping over several startled matoran like they were hurtles on her way down the dark tunnel, making them turned around, then scatter as they saw the rahi coming towards them. A sudden earthquake knocked her off her feet.

"Son of a BITCH!" Jackie hissed and turned to face the oncoming threat. Her still light green eyes shone with anger.

"I'm sick and tired of running away from my fears. It's time I faced them head-on!" She yelled and stood up in a crouch, gripping the lightstone tightly. The angry bull rahi came swiftly into view, bellowing as it shook the tunnel floor and walls. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, looking up at the rahi.

"Get your filthy paws off of me!" Jackie snapped and created a whirlwind to lift the raging beast off of her so she could scramble away. But it was a little too late; since she found herself flying down the tunnel straight into Onu-Koro by a head butt from the bull. She slammed into a pillar of stone once inside Onu-Koro, drawing a lot of attention to her as she did so, cracked the pillar in half from the impact. It was a good thing that she didn't break any bones in her body, but the bad thing was that the pillar was falling towards her. A large black figure caught the pillar before it crashed onto Jackie. Matoran gathered around Jackie as shook her head slightly, wincing.

"I'm ok… just a bit sore… Oww... that's gonna leave a mark..." Jackie muttered, letting out a small sigh as Onua tossed the pillar down the tunnel that she came from. Jackie saw Onepu look at her with a worried look as Onua picked her up off the ground and glanced back into the tunnel.

"If I'm not mistaken, Makuta sent those Rahi after the three girls. He's after them… but for what reason?" Onua muttered as he carried her out of Onu-Koro and into a tunnel that lead up towards the surface. After a few minutes of being in the tunnel, Jackie got the feeling that she was being watched. That's when she got the feeling back into her body.

"Onua, can you please put me down?" she asked, glancing up at him. He nodded slightly and placed her onto the ground. They continued down the tunnel, which was rising slightly.

"Are you alright?" Onua asked, glancing down at the girl. The twin looked up at him, shaking her head.

"No, not until I get back to my sister and my friend." Jackie said quietly, narrowing her eyes, which turned back to their normal hazel color.

"You have a lot of determination if you. That's really good to see. Let's get you to Kini-Nui." Onua said, placing a hand on the girls' shoulder. 'I'm not an arm rest! Nor am I a head rest! I hate being the smallest! Well actually Jessie has to go through the same thing as me with this with Lindsay.' Jackie thought, a frown appearing on her face. About ten minutes later they exited the tunnel and quickly headed to Kini-Nui.

"Ummm… Toa Onua… I'm still getting to feeling that I'm being watched." Jackie said, getting nervous as she glanced around her.

"We're almost there Jackie." Onua said, patting the girl on the shoulder, almost making her fall over. Onua noticed that and apologized quickly.

"Its alright! I'm fine, I'm fine, and I'm fine." Jackie said, smiling. A few minutes later the girl and Toa arrived at Kini-Nui. Jackie stared at Lindsay, who was about to explode. She had the anime stress mark on her head, growling at Lewa.

"You need me to understand what he's saying eh Lindsay?" Jackie asked, walking over to Lindsay. Lindsay nodded sharply and glared at Lewa, who was still talking in tree talk to her.

"Thank god… It's the female tree talker. Please... just keep him away from me and I'll be fine for now." Lindsay said sarcastically.

"Lindsay, calm down and I'll deal with the tree talk." Jackie said softly and they both entered the circle of Toa Nuva, which was only six out of seven. It was only a matter of time before Jessie would join them, so that was the time to plan an escape from the Toa and go off on their own. The girls were not the ones who would stay around people and chat. They loved going on adventures, even if they lead into danger, or if it would get them killed.

**Jackie: Yep… That was my chapter. Lindsay's still wet from the tidal waves, I'm covered in dirt and soil from the tunnels… Who knows what Jessie is going to be covered with? Oh yeah… and this chapter took about three days to type up since I couldn't bring myself to do more them a few sentences since I was lazy.**

**Jessie: Yeah! My chapter is next! And now Lindsay, on with the spoilers!**

**Lindsay: Alright… Don't push me! Here are the THREE spoilers… Yeah, aren't we nice right now? Then back to being one Spoiler each chapter, unless we get really nice and make it so you can get two spoilers or even three. Also, unless you want to read the next chapter, there has to be TWO REVIEWS for us to put another chapter up.**

**Spoiler: "Lava… lava, lava and MORE lava! What am I suppose I to do here? Surf lava? Can anyone tell me what to do?" Jessie muttered in anger, "This whole thing is ridiculous…." The younger twin started to hop from one pillar of rock to the next, trying not to fall off.**

**Spoiler #2: A tail whip from the Hikaki Dragon sent the girl soaring up towards Ta-Koro, bouncing off a few matoran homes, knocking over several matoran and ended up crashing into Tahu, who was slammed into one wall of the village. Jessie peeled herself off the wall, dizzy at the moment. She walked a couple of steps, spun around and fell over on top of Jaller, was coming to see what was going on. Tahu jerked himself out of the wall, stormed over to where the girl was laying on top of Jaller and yanked her off him. **

**Spoiler #3: "I hope they know that we won't be hanging around here for much longer. We're not the ones who would want to stay and chat." Lindsay muttered. The twins nodded, smiling softly.**

"**Its time for them to eat our dust. Let's go!" Jessie muttered and they all high fived each other, whooping loudly, making the Toa look back at them, confused.**

"**Let's go you two! SCATTER!" Lindsay ordered. Jackie used her powers over the wind, creating a waterspout in the water near them. Lindsay shot flames out of her hands towards the waterspout, creating steam to confuse the Toa as they scrambled out from the circle and shot off in the direction of Le-Koro, while Jessie created a circle of ice around the Toa, making the ground slippery and wet.**

"**HAH! We can take care of ourselves from now on!" Lindsay barked a few seconds before they disappeared from sight, laughter ringing out in the air.**


	8. Ice vs Fire

-1**Disclaimer: I still don't own it! I only own the story, ideas and us! AND the plot if there is any!**

**Jackie: Here is Jessie's chapter. I bet you already know what's coming... and where she is right now from the THREE spoilers in that last chapters.**

**Jessie: Yeah! My turn to get my ass kicked. I think mine was the most painful though.**

**Lindsay: I don't care. I got smacked by the long arm of a Tarakava, Jackie got head butted into a pillar, cracking that in half and almost getting crushed by it in the process, and you got whip-lashed by the tail of a Hikaki Dragon all the way up Ta-Koro… I think we all got the most painful ass-kicked-by-a-rahi thingy…**

**Jackie: Well let's get this chapter going!**

**Jessie: Yep! Hope you all enjoy!**

Jessie was baffled as she looked around her. Every which way she turned was the same thing.

"Lava… lava, lava and MORE lava! What am I suppose I to do here? Surf lava? Farm lava? Eat lava? Can anyone tell me what to do?" Jessie muttered in anger, "This whole thing is ridiculous…." The younger twin started to hop from one pillar of rock to the next, trying not to fall off. The girl lost her footing on one of the pillars and fell backwards off it. Thinking fast, her right hand shot up and grabbed the edge, swinging slightly.

"Damn… not again! That's what happened on that stupid rock cliff..." She growled and pulled herself up onto the pillar. A few seconds later, a blast of fire shot out of the lava below. Jessie gave a yelp as another ball of fire whizzed past her cheek a little to close for comfort. Jessie narrowed her eyes and raised her hand, letting ice shoot out of her hand towards another fire ball, which froze it. Her eyes shifted from hazel to an icy blue color at that time. She watched it fall toward towards the river of moving lava then gulped, then looked up, glancing around. The pillar she was standing on began to shake as she looked back down at the lava, which was churning and bubbling.

"What the---" Jessie muttered before a wave of fire came up towards her. She freaked and sent waves of ice and snow at the oncoming threat. As the wave of fire came down on her, an thick ice shield encased her and the pillar of rock she stood on. After the wave passed, the shield shattered around her. Jessie smirked and began to hop to another pillar as the other one crumbled, splashing into the still churning lava. She then spotted a matoran surfing towards her with a lava board. The matoran, who she knew as Jaller, looked up at her as he past the pillar she was on.

"Hey Jaller!" Jessie called from up onto of the pillar she was on, waving down at him. He smiled and waved up at her before disappearing around the bend. A few minutes later, Tahu came speeding into view. He gave one look at Jessie, gave her a death glare, then disappeared around the bend, most likely heading after Jaller.

"RUDE MUCH, YOU BUTTMUNCH HOT-HEADED ASSWIPE!" Jessie yelled after him, icy blue eyes flashing. Silence then covered the whole lava break.

"Alright… It's too quite here… other then the lava down below bubbling… something's going to happen that I'm NOT gonna like at all!" Jessie muttered as she jumped onto another pillar when the whole cave shuddered, making Jessie fall on her ass as she cursed in Japanese. The lava around her pillar that she was on shifted as something emerged from the lava in front of her. Jessie's eyes widened as she stared up at a head on a long thick neck that rose up from the lava. Red eyes were glaring down at her as a whip-like tail emerge form the churning lava. 'Hikaki, the dragon lizard… Hold on a sec… How did I know that? I never even see that rahi before.' Jessie though suddenly. A second later, two clawed hands rose up from the lava and snatched her up off the pillar. She panicked slightly and several layers of crystallized ice froze the claws that were around her, making the rahi drop her back onto the pillar.

"HOLD SHIT! I'm gonna die!" Jessie muttered. The Hikaki roared and swiped at her, knocking her off her current pillar and making her land on another one. Jessie rubbed her head, looking over at the tall rahi. The rahi reared up on its powerful back legs, which was still steaming hot from the lava and let loose an angry bellow as Jessie sprayed ice at the crazy rahi.

"I have to get to land!" The younger twin growled and jumped onto several pillars before taking that leap of fate towards the land below. She did several summersaults before landing on the ground in a crouch. A tail whip from the Hikaki Dragon sent the girl soaring up towards Ta-Koro, screaming slightly, bouncing off a few matoran homes, knocking over several matoran and ended up crashing into Tahu, who was slammed into one wall of the village while he was patrolling the village. Jessie peeled herself off the wall, dizzy at the moment. She walked a couple of steps, spun around and fell over on top of Jaller, who was coming to see what was going on. Tahu jerked himself out of the wall, stormed over to where the girl was laying on top of Jaller and yanked her off him. Jessie shook her head, slapped Tahus' hand off her shoulder and helped Jaller up.

"Sorry Jaller, I didn't mean to fall on you." Jessie said sweat dropping a little. Jaller smiled, gave her a small bow and scampered off. Jessie then turned her full attention onto Tahu, who was glaring daggers into her.

"Get off of my back!" Jessie spat and narrowed her now hazel eyes at him. Anger flared up in Tahu's yellow eyes. Jessie bared her teeth at Tahu and stalked off. 'Moron!' Jessie thought, making her way towards the gate when an explosion rocked the village. A second later Jessie found herself being smacked into the air by the long powerful tail of the Hikaki. Jessie was screaming, "HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!" all the way to Kini-Nui. A few minutes later, two yelps and a thud indicated that she landed on her twin and friend. The seventh Toa, as Tahu had already arrived before she landed, looked down at the three.

"Get off your lazy ass girl!" Lindsay hissed from underneath Jackie and Jessie.

"I would love to… but I cant move right now. I just got tail whipped by a Hikaki dragon! And that fuckin hurt like living hell…" Jessie muttered, twitching every so often.

"Well I got head butted into a pillar down in Onu-Koro by an Artakha Bull. And Lindsay got herself thrown all the way across Gali's Bay to Ga-Koro by a Two-Headed Tarakava. Is that bad enough for you? And just because I'm the peacemaker, doesn't mean you two have the right to squeeze the life out of me!" Jackie cried, trying to scramble out from underneath her sister. A few minutes later Jessie slipped off the pile and stood up, brushing the several layers of ash off her. She then helped the two girls up and glanced at the other Toa, who were all facing away from them. Takanuva looked like he wanted be somewhere else at that time. Pohatu glanced over his shoulders at the three and smiled softly. Lindsay rolled her eyes at him. All of the seven Toa had their weapons out and ready for battle. Their eyes suddenly shifted to an icy blue, red-orange and light green color once again.

"I hope they know that we won't be hanging around here for much longer. We're not the ones who would want to stay and chat." Lindsay muttered. The twins nodded, smiling softly.

"It's time for them to eat our dust. Let's go!" Jessie muttered and they all high fived each other, whooping loudly, making the Toa look back at them, confused, weapons lowered for just a moment.

"Let's get going you two! SCATTER!" Lindsay ordered. Jackie used her powers over the wind, whipping up a large waterspout in the water near them. Lindsay shot flames out of her hands towards the waterspout, creating steam to confuse the Toa as they scrambled out from the circle and shot off in the direction of Le-Koro, while Jessie created a circle of ice around the Toa, making the ground slippery and wet. All of the Toa made a attempt to follow them, but all of them, excluding Kopaka and Gali, slipped on the ice and crashed into each other.

"HAH! We can take care of ourselves from now on!" Lindsay barked a few seconds before they disappeared from sight, laughter ringing out in the air.

**Jackie: And that's it for the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed Jessie's wonderful but painful chapter. The next chapter is coming, but only if I get _two reviews_.**

**Jessie: Yep… And there WILL be a sequel to this if we didn't tell you already. **

**Jackie and I are talking about it while we write up more chapters to this story. We already have over 10 chapters right now. Our goal is to make this story over 30 chapters long. So if any of you have any ideas for this story or the like, please reply in a message or on a review.**

**Lindsay: Yeah…. And here is one… no TWO spoilers. But you can guess who the rahi in the second spoiler is. Anyone? If you know, please say who it is.**

**Spoiler: "IT'S TIME TO QUICK-RUN GIRLS!" Jackie yelped as the sped off into the underbrush.**

"**Stop the Tree Talk already! It's getting really annoying!" Lindsay hissed at the peacemaker as they leaded towards Le-Koro that was back the way they came.**

"**You know I cant help it! It just slips out from time to time…." Jackie muttered. The clanging and hissing followed them everywhere they went.**

**Spoiler #2: It roared and backed away from the Toa. But right in front of their eyes, the rahi shifted into a fader bull, a rahi that the Toa had never seen before. The rahi bellowed at the three remaining Toa, as the other three were out cold. The three Toa had managed to back the rahi up between two jagged rocks and the cliff, trapping it ten minutes later. The girls had about enough of the fighting and escaped from Takanuva, skidding to a stop in front of the Rahi.**

"**Leave it alone! It saved us from the Rahkshi and Nihdiki." Lindsay growled, blue eyes flashing in anger. Lewa looked over at Onua, who was staring down at the three other Toa, as they were now waking up.**

"**Move aside!" Tahu growled, tightening his grip on his Magma swords.**

"**Ya know what? YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Jackie yelled. Jessie slapped Jackie upside the head, growling. The older twin yelped slightly and glared at Jessie.**

"**Stop quoting Gandalf the Grey in LotR sis." Jessie hissed.**


	9. Rahkshi Run In

-1**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bionicle. Why do they need to know this?**

**Jackie: Sorry about the hold-up!**

**Jessie: Jackie here left the notebook that had the story in it at Youth group on July 30th so we had to date about two weeks until it got returned to us.**

**Lindsay: Can we please stop talking about church and get on with the story?**

The girls soon found themselves in the deepest part of Le-Koro. They had to admit, they were lost at that time.

"I told you we should of taken that right turn on the other path a few hours ago… We're lost…" Jackie complained. Lindsay silenced her with a death glare. Lindsay continued to lead the group on until they stopped a few minutes later.

"Does anyone else hear that? It sounded like the same hissing we heard back in Ko-Koro!" Jessie said softly.

"Yeah and that other sound, the clanging one sounds like… oh shit… the rahi that you and me met while climbing down to Le-Koro!" Jackie whispered to her friend. The girls stiffened and looked around at the surrounding area.

"JJ! We need to get out of here!" Lindsay ordered. Jackie, whose name was JJ in sixth grade from Lindsay, whipped up a strong current of wind to get them out of the forest. But it didn't help them anyways as they were surrounded by thick trees.

"Alright… since that didn't work… what else should we do? Fire will just burn down the forest and an ice ramp through the forest would just kill us." Lindsay growled. The twins hissed and glared as several shadows approached them.

"IT'S TIME TO QUICK-RUN GIRLS!" Jackie yelped as they sped off into the underbrush.

"Stop the Tree Talk already! It's getting really annoying!" Lindsay hissed at the peacemaker as they leaded towards Le-Koro that was back the way they came.

"You know I can't help it! It just slips out from time to time…." Jackie muttered. The clanging and hissing followed them everywhere they went.

"Less talking more running please! We don't wanna end up for dinner ya know!" Jessie warned the other two girls as she pulled ahead of them. The hissing and changing followed them everywhere they went. The girls passed under Le-Koro about thirty minutes later, making the matoran of the village glance down at them with concerned looks on their masks as the three stopped to catch their breath for a couple of seconds. Their lungs were burning as the tried to breathe, also trying to stop their racing hearts. The continued on after about a five second rest.

"This is gonna kill me…" The twins said, narrowing their eyes as they disappeared into the forest once again. The six Rahkshi and Nihdiki swiftly passed under the village a few seconds later. Alarm rose up in Le-Koro, so the drums started up, beating heavy, so other Koros could hear them. About twenty minutes later after almost hitting several trees, tripping over roots, and stopping three times to catch their breath, the almost ran into a tall rock wall as they skidded to a stop. Lindsay looked left, then right, growling.

"To the left! Get into that cave, quickly!" She growled and they rushed along the cliff then slipped into the cave, which turned out to be a tunnel that ran under Ko-Koro. The girls quickly sped through the tunnel, hitting several dead ends along the way, making them backtrack, wasting their time of getting away from the things that were chasing them. Lindsay lifted her hand up, her red-orange eyes glowing in the light of her flames that flickered from her palm. About halfway through the tunnel they ran into trouble. Seven times of trouble. They just ran into the six Rahkshi that Takanuva had told them about and Nihdiki, the dark hunter, who were blocking the way through the tunnel.

"Shit… We're screwed." Jackie muttered.

"But not if we confuse them! Split up and go into three different side tunnels. Also, don't let these overgrown lizards catch you no matter what happens." Lindsay muttered as the flames vanished from her hand. The six Rahkshi hissed as they approached them.

"Hasta La Vista!" The girl called to each other as they scattered and sped off into three side tunnels.

Lindsay glanced in back of her while she ran down the tunnel she was in, noticing that Vorahk and Panrahk were trailing behind her.

Jessie stumbled down the fairly small tunnel she was in and shot a glance behind her, noticing that Turahk and Panrahk were stalking her.

Jackie tripped over a rock and landed on the ground, then looked over her shoulder as she got up to see Lerahk and Kurahk gaining on her.

An unknown Rahi was dealing with Nihdiki as the three girls ran back into the main tunnel, but smashed into the rahi's backside and fell over. The rahi, which turned out to be a rhino/kangaroo rahi called a Kikanalo grunted, shifting its weight so it wouldn't get off balance. The rahi then let out a sonic roar as the six Rahkshi returned to the main tunnel, then rammed into several of the Rahkshi as the girls ran away from the battle back towards the entrance of the tunnel. They stopped once they exited the tunnel then hid behind three trees. A few minutes later the rahi was thrown out of the cave, and was buried under a pile of rocks that tumbled off the cliff wall from the frequent shaking in the tunnel, then went still.

"This is not good." Jessie muttered softly, looking over at the other two girls who were near her. The six Rahkshi and the dark hunter walked out of the tunnel surveyed the damaged then left. As soon as they were out of hearing range, the girls peeked around the trees that they were hiding behind. They quietly scrambled over to the pile of rocks and started to lift/freeze and shatter/melt them with their powers. A groan was heard form under the several layers of rock. Before they could go any further, they spun around quickly, hearing something behind them, mistaken the Toa that were approaching them as Rahkshi, and yelped, though Lindsay hissed. They scrambled up to the top of the pile of rocks then slid down the other side, shaking like a leaf, though Lindsay was cussing her head off. The rocks that the girls were leaning on shook as the stone were blasted away by twin jets of water. When the dust settled, the girls and the Toa Nuva were staring at a blue colored Toa with twin Hydro Blades.

"Who are you?" Tahu snapped, narrowing his yellow eyes at the other Toa at stood before them. The Toa just smirked and shot six different elemental energies at the different Toa, except Takanuva, who inched around her at a distance as he was to protect the girls from harm. 'Who is this Toa?' Takanuva thought as he pulled the startled girls away from the battle and out of sight behind a large tree. When the mist cleared the same rahi, the Kikanalo was standing where the blue Toa once was. It roared and bounded towards Pohatu, who was now the closest to it. Thinking fast, Pohatu took out his climbing claws and threw then at the rahi, which was coming his way. The rahi roared, dodged the set of climbing claws, rammed into Pohatu then tossed him into Tahu and Kopaka, knocking them all out as they crashed into the ground.

"They're getting creamed. Oh well. Sit back and relax girls. This is gonna get good." Lindsay smirked. The twins laughed softly then turned their attention back towards the battler. Takanuva shook his head, never fully understanding what they were staying. Gali pushed the rahi back with a water blast from her Aqua Axes as Lewa whipped up a whirlwind and sent it at the rahi. It roared and backed away from the Toa. But right in front of their eyes, the rahi shifted into a fader bull, a rahi that the Toa had never seen before. The rahi bellowed at the three remaining Toa, as the other three were out cold. The three Toa had managed to back the rahi up between two jagged rocks and the cliff, trapping it ten minutes later. The girls had about enough of the fighting and escaped from Takanuva, skidding to a stop in front of the Rahi. Takanuva sighed, placing a golden hand on his mask.

"Leave it alone! It saved us from the Rahkshi and Nihdiki." Lindsay growled, blue eyes flashing in anger. Lewa looked over at Onua, who was staring down at the three other Toa, as they were now waking up. All three of them sprang to their feet, a little ticked off at that time, though Tahu was more pissed.

"Move aside!" Tahu growled, tightening his grip on his Magma swords.

"Ya know what? YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Jackie yelled. Jessie slapped Jackie upside the head, growling. The older twin yelped slightly and glared at Jessie.

"Stop quoting Gandalf the Grey in LotR sis." Jessie hissed. The rahi shifted once again, this time back into the blue Toa with the Twin Hydro Blades. It pushed past the humans and stood in front of them. A twisted looks of rage and anger was on the figures mask as it glared at the Toa Nuva. Takanuva rejoined the group at that time, looking very uneasy about being with the Toa Nuva again.

**Jessie: Well that's all for now! Hope you tune in next time for the next chapter! And we're really sorry for the delay…**

**Lindsay: And if anyone was wondering who the shape shifting rahi is… its Krahka. Jackie loves that character so much.**

**Jackie: Yes I know. She rocks… Anyways… on with the spoilers! **

**Spoiler #1: "Metru Nui needs your help. For some reason, my partner, Lhikan won't tell me what is it… but I bet it has to do with that thing in the great coliseum. I was just told to carry this message." Krahka said quickly in Lhikans voice., glancing around her as she did so. The three girls nodded slightly**

**Spoiler #2: "Hey Jackie, you've been pretty quite lately. What's on your mind sis?" Jessie asked, looking over at her sister, who was deep into thought. She looked up and sighed.**

"**Oh… nothing much, other then our parents are probably freaking out over where we are right now." Jackie replied, shrugging.**

"**Well if I'm not correct, they will put up several lost children signs up or do something like that." Lindsay stated. Krahka tilted her head, confusion settling on her mask as she looked down at the girls.**

"**You have parents?" Krahka asked slowly. The three girls nodded quickly.**

"**Yeah… we're humans… we have flesh and bones instead of biomechanical armor like you." Lindsay explained.**

"**Which means that we can kill ourselves killed as easy as stepping into a puddle of lava?" Jessie said. Jackie silently nodded, smiling a bit.**

"**So… we can die really easily. So don't go throwing boulders at us." She muttered softly.**


	10. Enter Krahka, The Shapeshifting Rahi

-1**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for ourselves…**

**Jackie: GOMENNNNNNNNNNNN! GOMEN NASI! (That means Sorry. I'm sorry in Japanese) School has been holding us up! Also lost the notebook, but I found it again finally. So… anyways… you all may hit me with a pebble if you want for note updating…**

**Jessie: Heh.. Sry… Wish we could have updated sooner then this…**

**Lindsay: Exams are coming up next week, so please hold on for a bit longer after this chapter… Anyways… on with the long awaited 10th chapter that you've all been waiting and dying for…**

"Why do you pathetic Toa need to know about who I am anyways?" The mysterious shapeshifter know as Krahka later, hissed as she walked towards the Toa, narrowing her eyes. She didn't bother to answer Tahu's question that he demanded earlier. On the inside, Krahka was getting a little agitated as to why she had to come and her partner had to stay behind. As she pushed through the line of Toa Nuva, she reminded herself one again, for the 100th time that day, that she would have to stay on the island for a few days before returning to Metru Nui. About a half an hour later, footsteps behind her suggested that she was being followed by a certain three humans that she ran into down in the tunnels under the cliff. Twisting around, she narrowed her eyes as she did so, glaring down at the three girls.

"Why are you three following me? Don't you have something other to do besides trailing behind me like a bunch of rahi tracking dogs?" Krahka growled, eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Ummm… The thing is... We just wanted to thank you for saving our asses back in the tunnel, that's all." The girls said in union, which didn't happen very often. The rahi stared at them for a moment then shook her head slightly, sighing.

"You don't have to thank me. I was just getting even with Nihdiki, the spider rahi that you might have ran into down there." she said, looking down at the girls.

"You know… you seem like a awesome rahi, a awesome shapeshifter at that." Lindsay said, smiling. The shapeshifter let out a little smile at the compliment.

"You have a lot of forms… don't you?" The twins asked. The shapeshifter nodded slightly then changed into an ash bear and tossed her head, indicating for them to climb on. The girls looked at each other, eyes lighting up with excitement as she jumped up onto the rahi's back. Krahka grunted then lumbered off into the underbrush with the seven Toa watching her, though Lewa was rather impressed. A few minutes later, a green energy blast slammed into the shapeshifter. Caught off guard, she tumbled to the ground, throwing the three girls off in the process. The girls yelped as they all slammed into a tree a few feet away from Krahka. Nihdiki appeared from the underbrush, laughing.

"You're gonna pay for that you creep!" Lindsay barked as all three of them stood up, calling on their elemental powers. Lindsay, with her eyes shifting to a crimson red color, fired a small stream of fire from her finger tips towards Nihdiki to counter the beams of energy that were coming towards her friends.

"You need any help?" Jackie asked, eyes shifting to a light green color as she summoned a gale of strong wing that knocked the Dark hunter back a few feet, intruding his barrage of attacks for a few seconds at the least, buying Jessie some time. Jessie knelt down by Krahka, who was shifting into a Kikanalo. Green energy crackled around her as she struggled to stand up. Jessie placed a hand on Krahkas' shoulder as the other two girls battled it out with the Dark Hunter. A wave of white energy shot across Krahka's form, eliminating the green energy completely. As soon as she could stand up, she released a loud roar that sent Nihdiki flying off back into the forest. Krahka grunted then looked down at the three girls, their eyes still glowing. She tossed her head and walked off, letting them walk beside her for the time being all the way to Kini Nui, where the girls would be attending a Turaga meeting about why they were on Mata Nui.

"Ummm… Krahka… why are you here anyways?" Jessie asked softly. Krahka stopped for a moment, knowing she couldn't reply in her current form, shifted into a perfect replica of Lhikan, Toa of Fire. The girls had a shocked look on their faces as they gazed at her, mouths hanging open.

"Metru Nui needs your help. For some reason, my partner, Lhikan won't tell me what is it… but I bet it has to do with that thing in the great coliseum. I was just told to carry this message." Krahka said quickly in Lhikans voice, glancing around her as she did so. The three girls nodded slightly.

"And… Ummm… HOW and where are shall we find this Metru Nui?" Lindsay demanded.

"You will find that out when the time is right. Don't worry… If Lhikan believes in you three, then I accept the fact that he is making the right decision. He has strong faith in you all." Krahka replied as they continued through the forest towards Kini Nui. They passed several Le-Matoran along the way, as well as an ash bear that roared at the three girls. The shapeshifter kept a careful eye on the three girls all the while watching out for the Rahkshi and Nihdiki. 'I hope Lhikan is handling everything alright with Dume and the Rahaga.' the rahi thought, then sun glinting off her armor.

"Did you mean to attack the Toa back there?" Lindsay asked, glancing up at the rahi as she stepped over a tree root that was in her way.

"I don't really attack anyone unless they provoke me to or they trespass on my territory." Krahka said in Lhikan's voice, turning her head slightly to look at Lindsay.

"Hey Jackie, you've been pretty quite lately. What's on your mind sis?" Jessie asked, looking over at her sister, who was deep into thought. She looked up and sighed.

"Oh… nothing much, other then our parents are probably freaking out over where we are right now." Jackie replied, shrugging.

"Well if I'm not correct, they will put up several lost children signs up or do something like that." Lindsay stated. Krahka tilted her head, confusion settling on her mask as she looked down at the girls.

"You have parents?" Krahka asked slowly. The three girls nodded quickly.

"Yeah… we're humans… we have flesh and bones instead of biomechanical armor like you." Lindsay explained.

"Which means that we can kill ourselves as easy as stepping into a puddle of lava?" Jessie said. Jackie silently nodded, smiling a bit.

"So… we can die really easily. So don't go throwing boulders at us." She muttered softly. A half an hour later of silence later Krahka though she saw movement up ahead. But it only turned out to be the Toa of Light, Hahli and Jaller. The rahi gave out a growl of frustration as the Toa caught sight of her. She quickly ducked around a tree, shifting forms to a ash bear then leapt around the three, racing towards the Matoran and Toa. The two Matoran gave out a yell and hid behind a tree while Takanuva, who turned swiftly to face the oncoming threat, got tackled to the ground by the rahi. The three girls took one look at Takanuva then busted out laughing. Takanuva grunted, trying to get his staff, which was a little more then a foot away from where he was.

"Takanuva!" Jaller yelled. Hahli grabbed Jallers' arm before he could go and help Takanuva. The rahi roared and snapped at the Toas' mask, who narrowed her eyes. He finally was able to reach his staff and blinded Krahka while blasting her into a tree. The rahi grunted, then got to her feet, and began to charge at the Toa, bellowing angrily. Takanuva sprang to his feet, narrowing his yellow eyes at the Rahi. The ash bear seemed to be smirking as she swiped at him, though he dodged out of the way. Krahka narrowed her eyes as Takanuva jumped back, dodging another swipe form her, then sent a blast of light at her. She quickly shifted forms to the form of Takanuva to block the attack with her light staff. When the light faded, he came face to face with another image of him.

"Huh?" Takanuva said, confused. Krahka laughed and gave a hard glare at him.

"The seventh Toa? Heh… not bad. But you're still a bit rusty." Krahka said, smiling a bit.

"Who are you?" Takanuva asked, still weary of the shapeshifter as Hahli and Jaller peaked out from around the tree they were behind.

"Krahka the Shapeshifter Rahi. I suppose that the Turaga didn't tell you about their encounter with me." Krahka said, shifting into Toa Nokama as she spoke.

"They might have mentioned that." Takanuva said, looking at the rahi. The girls, who were now leaning against a think tree after their laughing fit, smiled and waved at the Matoran. The rahi turned away from Takanuva, shifting into the form of a fader bull and let the girls climb on. She took off in a flash towards Kini Nui with a still confused Toa looking after them. Hahli and Jaller exchanged glances then chuckled.

**Jackie: Gomen Nasi! This is the end of the 10th chapter. The next one will be coming up real soon, I promise!**

**Jessie: Sure… and you have some more chapters to type up as well… so start typing away!!!**

**Lindsay: Yeah, you go do that, and I'll tell them the spoilers! Yeah… you all love spoilers! The suspense is gonna kill you all one day…**

**Spoiler #1: Krahka narrowed her eyes and shifted forms once ahain, this time to Takanuva. Takanuva, who just so happened to walk into view at that time caught site of Krahka and sighed in annoyance.**

"**Why does the rahi have to be in MY form? It's just as annoying as it was having to listen Turaga Vakamas lectures when I was a Matoran." Takanuva complained.**

"**Back off Toa!" Krahka hissed and shifted into a random Toa Nuva, which turned out to be Gali Nuva.**

**Spoiler #2: "You shall see soon enough young ones." Nuju said, glancing back at them. Matoro and the girls looked at him in shocked.**

"**Did you think I always talked in flying rahi language?" Nuju asked, smiling,**


End file.
